People are increasingly seeking to be connected to the Internet at all times with their cellphones, laptops, tablets, and other devices. While cellular networks, such as those provided by AT&T, Verizon, and others are ubiquitous and easily accessible, wireless networks, such as Wi-Fi, are a popular alternative for connecting to the Internet. Wi-Fi is often faster than cellular data connections and is rarely accompanied by any type of data cap or overage charge. After a device connects to a wireless network, such as a Wi-Fi access point (AP), then disconnects (e.g., by leaving the vicinity of the wireless AP), standard device behavior is to always reconnect to the last-known AP if it is available when a new connection is sought, such as by joining the last-known SSID the device connected to. Often there may be other wireless networks in the vicinity that offer better security settings or faster, more robust (e.g., reliable) network connections.